Chuck & Blair Shuffle
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Arrangement of Chuck and Blair one-shots to go with songs from my Ipod. Simply turned on shuffle and went from there. More may be added later. C/B 1-shot


Title: _**Chuck & Blair Shuffle**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Arrangement of Chuck and Blair one-shots to go with songs from my Ipod. Simply turned on shuffle and went from there. More may be added later. (C/B 1-shot)

A/N: I was bored so I turned my Ipod on shuffle and wrote Chuck/Blair one-shots around the songs that came up. I only did three for now, but I may add more later. Tell me if they're any good. Oh and I suggest listening to the songs on youtube or something as you read the one-shots.

–

Song Title: _**Title and Registration**_

Artist/Band: **Death Cab for Cutie**

Couple: Chuck/Blair

Chuck Bass lost Blair Waldorf.

Years ago when they were still in high school this wouldn't have surprised him very much. Now though after everything that had happened it took him by bloody surprise. They had been together throughout her years a NYU. Sure they had petty fights, serious fights, and a few break-ups, but they always made it through. This time they hadn't made it through. What was even more ironic was it didn't end in a fight. No the way it ended was way more agonizing and ironic than he could have ever imagined. Every time he stepped into his limo he remembered it. It had once held such a sweet memory of when he took her, but now what was once his most sacred place... was his most hated.

"_Chuck?" she asked. She had her hands folded in her lap on her expensive dress. They were headed home from another charity even in honor of Bass industries. She was there for every single one. He didn't even have to ask anymore. He slowly moved his eyes from the window to meet hers. _

"_What is it Blair?" he asked. His voice sounded so tired. All he did was work anymore. He knew she hated it, but would never say anything about it. All they would do was end up fighting and well he supposed she didn't find it worth it anymore. She avoided fights at all costs, but then again so did he. Things had definitely changed. She tucked a curl behind her ear that had fallen down and took a deep breath. _

"_I got the job offer in France. They also said there was one here, but I would have to work my way up and it would take a lot longer. So what I'm saying is what do you think I should do?" she spoke slowly. Chuck just blinked his eyes and turned away from her. _

"_Are you asking me to tell you to stay here or do you want me to tell you to go?" he refused to meet her eyes when he spoke. Instead he stared out the tinted windows. His face was so emotionless, but he definitely felt his heart clench beneath his chest._

"_That's your decision to make. I mean we've been dating for years and if you think it's going somewhere..." she trailed off. She didn't want to admit her other biggest dream to him. One that seemed more distant each day. He was satisfied with their life, but she wanted more. She was older now, most of her friends were married. Some even had babies on the way. Chuck slowly looked back at her. _

"_Where else would we have to go?" he shrugged. He knew what she wanted him to say. She wanted him to give her hope, something to hold onto. He wanted her to have a more promising future. Something he wasn't sure he could provide. Sure they loved each other more than life itself, but they had different hopes. She wanted to be married with children. He wanted it too, but not if it meant burying her like his own mother. So he took the easy way out, like he usually did and hoped she still stick around. _

"_I don't know... I guess I'll just have to think about it," she shook her head and looked away from him. He knew she would cry soon. So when the limo came to a stop he took the easy way out again. _

"_You go ahead up. I need to go drop something of at Nathaniel's and I'll be back," he told her. She nodded without so much as a word and got out of the limo. He watched her walk away, they grew apart more with every step she took. _

That was the last time he saw her. He came home the next day, after he crashed at Nate's, to find she was gone. She left a note that told him she took the more promising future, she still loved him, but he let her go. She then also admitted she had just as much blame. The games were over with and now they just had an empty bed to find comfort in. She basically cleared the apartment except for a few headbands and outfits she no longer needed. Few souvenirs of the Great Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass's first, final, and only love. She had left to find herself a better life. He could never blame her for that.

The years passed and he saw her once. It was when they both were at some charity ball in France. It was only from across the room though. They were both in the process of leaving with another when it happened. Outsiders would say she didn't recognize him, but he knew she did. After that he became obsessed. He went to extreme measures and paid his PI a lot to keep tabs on her. Every legal document with her name on it came through Chuck Bass. He had saved her a few times and she hadn't even known it. When he moved out of their old apartment he found some pictures. They were of him and her throughout the years. The fact that she left them made his heart hurt. So when he moved out he left them too.

No one was really to blame for what happened to them.

They just seemed to grow apart and neither did anything to stop it.

They both told people the love was gone, like it wasn't there at all anymore

It was the biggest lie and charade they ever kept up with.

Both rested with disappointment and regret, collided in their own misery.

They lied awake at night without each other.

Even apart they still did things in union.

Because they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

–

Song Title: _**All We Are**_

Artist/Band: **OneRepublic**

Couple: Blair/Chuck

_Season 1:_

The night Blair Waldorf lost her virginity to Chuck Bass he tried to paint her a picture. Of how it should be, what they could be, and if things went right what they would be. Of course at the time for her the colors were all wrong. He wasn't Nate, it was in the back of a limo, and she was slightly intoxicated. It was anything, but magical night the next morning. Well she had definitely changed her mind. Unfortunately though when he wanted her so bad she didn't want him. Chuck had tried to be patient during this. He did things he had never done for any other girl, but she wasn't any other girl. In the end she broke him though, running back to Nathaniel. He hated her in that moment and then he hated even more that he didn't really hate her. That's why he tried to tear her apart after it. He wanted to prove to himself he could break her if he wanted too. He succeeded, but not for long. In the end she didn't break completely. After that they were apart for a while, but not really. They never truly said their goodbyes, but avoided it. For both of them it was better that way. They didn't break or die over what had happened. All it was, they knew down deep, was a moment of change. Something they had to get through to get to the good. They were still them, just without each other for a while. Their love was blind because it was real, something neither of them had seen before.

_Season 2:_

The game began for both of them. And hell it went on way longer than either expected. They each won, lost, and compromised at times. Each walked in the others shoes, even if only for a minute. Blair who had once made Chuck the victim was made one by him. Chuck who was once the victim turned to the one who delivered most hurt. She thought she had nothing to lose, until all her dreams of Yale and everything else flushed itself down the toilet. Chuck thought there was nothing he needed to get, until he realized how bad he wanted her. When his father died he tore her apart again. He tried to hurt her as much as he hurt. She stood by him for so long. She refused to break, but then everyone does have their breaking point. She said she was done, but she never said goodbye. That's what gave him hope and also broke his heart. What was broken in each of them slowly repaired. He didn't die, thanks to her and neither did she. They had another moment of change when Nate once again re-entered her life again. When that happened he did all he could to keep her happy, make her happy, because he very much did love her. Even if he refused to admit it. So when the school year ended he had a decision to make, he refused to let her pass him by. This time the change came for everyone. Where they were done with high school and all moving into the real world. No one said goodbye's, but just recognized the change and chose to have each other around for it. This was when he finally stepped up. All they were was Chuck and Blair, but the meaning behind that was too great to explain. All he needed was Blair and all she needed was Chuck. What they both needed though was their once blind love to now be seen and shine brightly.

"_I love you too."_

They didn't say their goodbyes. It was better for them to be together than apart. They didn't break, they didn't die, and with each other they never would.

–

Song Title: _**Beauty In A Car Crash (Acoustic Version)**_

Artist/Band: **Flight 409**

Couple: Chuck Blair

She was going to leave him. He could sense it even if she wouldn't address it just yet. A part of him wondered more and more each day if he would simply come home to an empty suite. They had fought a lot more about a lot of things, about everything. A lot of times it was because he spent to much time at work or she spent to much time on homework. They couldn't find time for each other so more fights broke out. The issues became more extreme and more serious. She'd see him next to a girl, go home do something dramatic, and attack him with angry words when he got home. He wasn't much better though. His words became more hateful, hurtful, and inhumane as the fights progressed. With every angry word that left their lips they grew farther apart. He loved her, that was for sure, and she loved him, but both were too stubborn to address the problem. So they just let things be, let them continue in the turmoil they were headed in. Now things were out of control though. He stopped coming home a lot and then on a few occasions so did she.

"Nice event," she commented and stared out the window of the limo. He turned to see her, they hadn't spoken much at all tonight. He nodded slowly even though she couldn't see him and crossed his arms. Blair was right in his reach, but he did not dare reach for her. By her posture he could tell in no way did she want him to touch her. If she did then for one she'd actually bother to make eye contact with him.

"Kind of boring... as usual," he responded monotone. She didn't even blink to acknowledge his words, but just kept her eyes out the window. He wanted to say something, to fix things, but he couldn't. He had no idea where to go from here. Retracing steps of the previous problems would be a start, but then he'd have to admit he'd been wrong at times. In his selfish mind and at the current time it didn't seem worth it. So instead he looked out the window too, right past her head. The limo stopped at a red light for a moment and his eyes fell to hers.

"We need to talk," she nodded, being the strong one. He forgot how gorgeous her eyes were until she looked at him. He tore his own eyes from the window again and stared straight into hers. "We love each other, but if we don't start to fix things then..." she trailed off. Neither wanted to say it out loud. They cared to much about each other to think of it. He moved closer to her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"We can talk tomorrow, sort it all out. We've got time," he decided as he pulled her to him. She curled up against him immediately, her cheek against his chest. "Tonight let's just put it aside and be Chuck and Blair... together," his voice was low, calm. It soothed her completely and she relaxed against him. He looked past her out the window to see the green light shine onto the rainy streets. The limo started and when it was half way across time seemed to slow down to almost a stopping point. A stray car that shouldn't have been there ran their green light and came towards the side of the limo. No time was available for him to scream. Instead he pulled Blair against him tightly, held on tight. He blinked and there was a loud noise. She crushed against him as the metal crushed against her. The only thought that came was how much he loved her. All went black.

A smashed limo lies in the middle of the street. Inside are two young lovers, tangled together, and crushed under metal. Lungs are collapsed for both and neither breathe. The bodies each hold onto nothing because both are gone. They drowned in the backseat of metal. That's all that was left at the scene and it wasn't much compared to what it held before the car hit it. For moments before the car crash beauty, love, and life were thriving. Now it was done and all of it was gone. The car crash held the beauty and when it was over the beauty was gone.

–

A/N: Well this is where it ends for now. I may do more shuffle one-shots so story alert it just in case. Review if it was any good and yes I know most of it was rather depressing.


End file.
